


盲点

by Shadowmancer



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 回首的时候才发觉时光是低质易耗品[Shinya中心，单箭头京，现实向。含京敏KD]
Relationships: Kyo/Toshiya (Dir en grey), Shinya/Kyo(one sided)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	盲点

30岁的生日宴。

Shinya  看着眼前醉得憨态可掬的四人，无可奈何地想到底是谁生日。

然后就更无可奈何地想自己的青春已经消磨贻尽，和这四个人。不由得脊背发凉。

总是回首的时候才发觉时光是低质易耗品。

京破例喝了酒，低浓度，掺了奶和冰，他还是不出所料地眼神温暖起来。 Toshiya 揽了无心抵抗的京牢牢扣住，其实自己也早就笑意恍惚，朝对面戳了一根指头。“哥，让咱嫂子少喝些，没看都坐不稳了？”

Shinya身旁的两人同时答应。下一秒恍然大悟抬脚踢去，在半空撞个正着，各自抱了小腿吸冷气。“你叫谁嫂子？！”

Shinya 把酒杯往桌上一顿，仰天长叹难道这团只有我一个是正常人么？

三双眼睛大大小小瞪过来，聚焦点不一。

“就你最不正常！“

Shinya 眉角跳了跳；这四位分对厮缠得有碍观瞻，还比谁都坦荡。

Die 伸手过来揽他肩头。“兄弟啊兄弟，咱这么多年的交情，不带这样瞒我们的。“

Shinya 觉得刚才杯子里那半块冰从嗓子眼掉下去，又凉又硌。“我瞒你们啥了？“

“你，根本，不喜欢人类。”

四人再次笑倒。 Shinya 耸耸肩没接话茬。京从 Toshiya  肩窝里睁半只睡意朦胧的眼，摆摆手。“傻了吧你们，他早就和 Miyu 结婚了。“

又是一番前仰后合。

Shinya 内心第一千零一次呐喊你小子，有本事下回被 Toshiya 踢出门别跑我这儿来发牢骚。同时第一千零二次意识到自己还是会半夜三更接他电话，开门开窗放任这人在客厅抽一夜烟，早上再为他找头疼药片。

该死的惯性。

Dir en grey  已是跌跌撞撞走了十年有余。那么在那之前，和京，又是多少年？

交友不慎，交友不慎。 Shinya 举起杯，杯口一圈盐粉，沁得舌根发苦。

好歹等四尊大神把自己安顿进出租车扬长而去， Shinya  在酒吧门口仰头：天色是粘稠的黑，从楼顶湿淋淋地挂下来，很不爽快。

他决定走回去，在风里晾晾。

在那个可以被称为当年的时代，Live结束以后Shinya也总是这样独自穿过阴恻恻的巷子，赶末班公车回家。

京还曾经抿着唇钉磨蹭半天，粗声粗气地说喂，我送你。

Shinya 收拾好背包站起来，从上往下对了他微笑，十二分的真挚。“哦，是我保护你还是你保护我？“

京再不提这话。

这一点上京和Shinya是相似的。某些不可言明的骄傲藏在角落里，触碰不得。

当年京比现在沉默。

当年京比现在莽撞。

当年京比现在名声更坏，有繁多女友稀少笑容暴戾脾性。

而Shinya从不评判。

或许这就是为什么京总来找他，一次一次。电话挂断人已到Shinya家门口，进来占据沙发，不说话，只冲主人摇晃烟盒。得到默许后就肆意拿尼古丁扼杀肺叶。

Shinya打开微波炉加热点速食。甭管垃圾还是辐射，不饿死客人就算他的东道。

京曾经问过他为什么：所有人都试图拯救我，你为什么不？

Shinya没回答。他一直觉得京很像图兰朵——那个矜持女子，杀掉所有向她承诺爱情的人，或许也只是因为恐惧；那些炽热目光中倒映出来的，无非是她颈上层层叠叠的夜明珠。图兰朵并不需要谁把她那颗脆弱敏感心灵剖出来，扔到面前逼她承认自己的千疮百孔。

至少Shinya是如此认定。

Shinya 20 岁的时候想，等到30岁，自己大约还是Dir en grey的鼓手，家里还是养着Miyu, 京大约也还在流浪，不是身体而是心灵。

然后就生出些匹夫有责的感慨。觉得到了那个时候，一定要当好Dir en grey的鼓手，把Miyu宠得蹬鼻子上脸，另外，随时欢迎需要暂停流浪的京到自己家睡得四仰八叉流哈喇子。

前两条都猜对了。

但京已安顿，且开始微笑，在自己看得见的地方。

于是有点一脚踏空的虚无感。

薰和Die还算懂得分寸。Toshiya和京往往自带小宇宙，在巡演大巴里就能上演收费频道。听见衣衫摩挲的动静Shinya简直想扯了其中一方领子拎起来吼：你俩能换个地儿不？！

尤其是Toshiya。Shinya不止一次想指了他鼻子恶毒微笑，问知不知道你当初和京分分合合多少回，知不知道他跑我家喝醉多少回，知不知道他醉了之后说些什么，嗯？

说什么，京说了什么呢？回忆到这里Shinya 开始头疼，索性不想了，也就懒得去扰人甜蜜了。

相安无事。

只是有一回，就那么一回。后台化妆间里，京坐在Toshiya面前，娴熟替他整理头发。Shinya在这两人身后对了镜子，慢吞吞替自己描一道黛青的眉，眉峰凌厉。

那一刻京的声音，因为酒精或者别的什么液体而沙哑的声音，在头脑里倒带重放。

他说Shinya，我如果爱的是你就好了。

就好了。

Shinya只记得这么多，他或许并没有回应京的话。

没有必要。

生日归生日，第二天照旧要录音。

新仓薰你个钱痨…Shinya摁着自己隐隐作痛的额角爬起来，不知道究竟是昨晚闹腾的，还是30岁年纪的缘故。

赶到录音室发现自己居然是最晚的一个。其他三位神清气爽，抱了乐器蜷在座椅上调音，听到Shinya进来抬头招呼。京已经准备就绪站在麦克风后。

Shinya匆匆道歉，找了个空位坐下。

工作人员说那么拜托了，京君。

玻璃另一面的人两手捧住硕大耳机。乱蓬蓬黄头发，睫毛是混沌柔软的黑。京习惯阖着眼歌唱，与Live上截然不同的透明神色，多年来不曾更改。

Shinya觉得有些堵，说不清哪个器官，咽喉还是胸腔。他偏过头去，被Toshiya一张侧脸占据视野。

这人也是个叫时光奈何不能的；那双眸子还是一眼能透底，望着某个人的时候，还是有些令人招架不住的露骨。好吧，Shinya决定换个说法：含情脉脉。这形容把他激得一个寒颤。冤家啊冤家，在自己身边就聚齐了两对，成天刺单身人士的眼。

是谁说如果爱的是Shinya，就好了。

这定论却是你错，京。

你半生辗转伤痛入骨，终究爱对。能给予你这般肆无忌惮爱情的，只能是Toshiya。不可能是Shinya，和你太过相似的Shinya。

手腕内侧泛上一丝疼。Shinya用另一只手握紧，掌心碰到些不光滑的疤痕。

那是京的烟烧灼出的印记。

他并不知道。

30岁的Shinya隔着录音室玻璃凝视京，Toshiya 的京，终于回忆起他当初的回答。

如果爱的是Shinya，就好了，对方曾经喃喃。

Shinya穿过他所厌恶的烟雾，从沙发里拖起那人一张目光涣散面孔，忍无可忍地吻下去。

Shinya记得自己是闭着眼睛。对方的眸对方的眉对方的唇，统统看不见，想象皮肉相触的地方，弥漫开如他们名字一般的颜色。

Dir en grey。

银里揉进灰，森然地冷。

身体的某处角落疼痛起来， Shinya 无暇顾及。他不知道自己有多少时间，能被允许多少时间，这样吻京。

等退开，才发现京指间的烟抵在自己手腕，倒没怎么流血。

以资纪念么？Shinya把袖口拉高一点，掩住。

纪念我陷落在你盲点的爱情，经年。


End file.
